Una luz en la oscuridad
by parkyrim
Summary: YAOI. Naruto esta preso. Todos abusan de él. Vive en constante miedo y angustia. Hasta que Sasuke llega para ser... su luz en su oscuridad. SasuNaru.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**YAOI. Abstenerse si no te gusta. **

**Violación.**

**Otro fic de hace un tiempo =P

* * *

**

**Una luz en la oscuridad.**

**Capitulo 1.**  
**Conociéndonos de a poco.**

-¡Ahh!- Naruto había terminado de fingir un orgasmo con lágrimas en los ojos, ya no sabia cuantas veces había tenido que fingir, para no ser cruelmente lastimado. Sino fingía que le gustaba, que llegaba al clímax, sino correspondía, o hacía lo que le decían (Le pedían sexo oral y muchas otras cosas que a Naruto no le gustaban), Lo quemaban con cigarrillos, le pegaban o lo violaban brutalmente y sin preparación. Siempre que pasaba alguno lo manoseaba sin disimulo, y, Si por casualidad se le ocurría resistirse, lo agarraban entre dos y lo penetraban a la vez, casi desmayándolo del dolor. Su cuerpo, cómplice de esto, mostraba marcas, lastimaduras, cicatrices y golpes.  
Naruto estaba en la cárcel por motivos incorrectos (él no era el verdadero culpable) y encima se había convertido en "la puta" de los demás presos. Entonces todos lo usaban para sacarse las ganas. Esto se debía a que era más débil físicamente y a que era el favorito de los guardias.  
A Naruto no le gustaba, de echo, lloraba casi todas las noches. Pero, para su suerte dormía solo en su celda, así que, durante las noches se sentía tranquilo, si no dormía, se aterraba, cuando el sol se empezaba a asomar. Todos los días era lo mismo, ya no sabía que hacer, había intentado hasta suicidarse, pero, para su desgracia, los guardias lo habían salvado. Tal vez en otra vida había echo algo malo y estaba recibiendo su merecido en esta, o simplemente dios no lo quería.  
Una noche, mientras él para variar, estaba llorando, escuchó la puerta de la celda abrirse, cómo no quería que lo vieran llorando se dio vuelta y se hizo el dormido. La puerta se cerró, y él sintió que había alguien en el cuarto, el misterioso prisionero se dirigió despacio hacia la cama que estaba arriba de Naruto.  
Cuando Naruto supuso que ya se había dormido, paró de resistir las ganas de llorar y empezó a llorar de nuevo pero muy por lo bajo. Entonces una voz habló, era una voz masculina y sexy:  
-¿Por qué lloras?  
-Yo…-hizo ruido con la nariz-no estoy…-respiró hondo-llorando…  
-Sí, y yo soy el primer Hokage… Encerio ¿que te pasa?  
-Nada…  
El chico bajó y se sentó a su lado en el piso, lo miró y Naruto le devolvió la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Soy Sasuke Uchiha.  
-Na-Naruto Uzumaki.  
-Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos, ¿Me queres contar? Prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda…  
Naruto abrió grandes los ojos, y puso una expresión de profundo agradecimiento.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque esa cara?  
-Es…Es que…hace casi un año que nadie me dice nada tan lindo-dijo volviendo a llorar.  
Sasuke lo miró con profunda ternura y Naruto dijo:  
-Bueno, te voy a contar lo que me pasa. Yo llegué acá hace un año y medio. Me acusaron de haber matado a una familia, pero… no fui yo. Mi familia no me cree, y se niega a visitarme. La única persona que me quería y me visitaba, murió hace seis meses, desde entonces que no sonrió y estoy muy triste todo el tiempo… y además de todo esto…  
-¿Hay más?  
-Sí… Todavía falta lo peor… Todos los prisioneros se abusan de mi…-Dijo rompiendo a llorar.  
-Pero… ¿No podes negarte?  
-Lo intenté…Pero… Me hicieron esto-Dijo sacándose la remera y mostrándole la panza el pecho y la espalda, estaba todo golpeado, lastimado, lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras.  
Sasuke quería ayudarlo. Pero si se le acercaba mucho, podría asustarlo así que dijo:  
-Voy a defenderte.  
-¿Qué? No, estas loco, podrías salir lastimado y... ¿De que te reís? –Dijo al ver que Sasuke se reía.  
-Se nota lo inocente que sos. Todos me van a respetar.  
-¿Por?  
-Todos piensan que soy un asesino serial muy peligroso, y que para matar…uso mis manos, pero… Eso no es verdad, me creé esa fama para que me respeten… En realidad, estaban por matar a mi mejor amigo y, quise ayudarlo, noqueando al que lo estaba atacando pero… Le di en un punto vital… Siempre me voy a arrepentir… Pero gracias a dios mi amigo esta vivo allá afuera…  
-Ah, esta bien… Gracias n.n  
-Pero, además de defenderte… Voy a ser tu amigo, ¿que te parece?  
-S-sí n.n  
-Bueno, vamos a dormir antes de que los guardias noten que estamos despiertos.  
-Está bien, aunque… no pasaría nada…  
-¿Porque lo decís?  
-Porque soy su favorito… y creo que les gusto _  
-Ah jeje, Bueno, igual durmamos que es tarde y nos levantan muy temprano n.n  
-Dale n.n  
Se fueron a dormir, Sasuke arriba y Naruto abajo. Naruto se sentia mejor y, por primera vez en meses se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al otro día, en el desayuno, Naruto y Sasuke estaban haciendo cola para servirse comida, cuando un chico, se le apoyó a Naruto y le agarró a Mini-Naru, masajéandolo violentamente. Sasuke puso su mejor cara de malo y le dijo al hombre:  
-Soltalo…  
-jajaja ¿Y porque iba a hacerlo? –Dijo acelerando el ritmo y la fuerza con que tocaba a Mini-Naru.  
Naruto gimió de dolor.  
Sasuke le agarró el brazo con el que el hombre tocaba a Naruto y lo apretó tan fuerte que el hombre solto un alarido de dolor y soltó a Mini-Naru.  
-¿Quién te crees que sos para decirme que hacer? –Dijo agresivamente y con cara de tener muchas ganas de pegarle a Sasuke. Muchos prisioneros se habían acercado a ver que pasaba.  
-Soy Sasuke Uchiha… Si alguien se atreve a volver a tocar a Naruto, yo mismo me voy a encargar de que tenga una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa.  
Nadie habló simplemente asintieron, y se dispersaron.  
-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Sasuke sonriendo tiernamente.  
-Sí, gracias n.n Aunque… tengo miedo que todos ellos me hallan causado alguna enfermedad y/o una lesión interna… tal vez… tal vez me dejaron estéril y nunca pueda tener hijos! Noooo, que voy a hacer!  
Sasuke se rió.  
-¿De que te reís? ¡Esto es muy serio!  
-Me rio de lo tierno que sos. No te preocupes, podemos pedirle a los guardias que te consigan alguna forma para hacerte unos analicis con la enfermera…  
-¿En serio? –Dijo con ojos grandes e inocentes-¿Se puede hacer eso?  
-Sip! Tranquilo, ya lo vamos a arreglar n.n Otra cosa, Si llega a haber alguien de quien NO quieras que te defienda avisame.  
-Eso no va a pasar, pero gracias igual n.n  
A la noche, luego de los analisis, y saber qe Naruto estaba bien. Se qedaron charlando hasta tarde.  
- Y asi fue como me di mi primer beso.. -Dijo Naruto entre risas.  
Ambos se rieron y se miraron. Estaba Naruto acostado y Sasuke a su lado sentado en el piso, pero, sin darse cuanta, se habian acercado mas de la cuenta. Sasuke se puso serio y Naruto lo miro, a pesar de la oscuridad, Sasuke podia ver a la perfeccion sus enormes ojos azules. Sasuke no pudo resistir esa mirada y unio sus labios con los de Naruto. Naruto qedo paralizado, pero le correspondio. Se sentia bien, por primera vez en casi dos años, lo besaban con ternura y amor. Cuando se separaron Sasuke lo miro avergonzado y susurro un "perdon" y se subio a su cama antes de qe Naruto pueda decir otra palabra.

Cuando los guardias pasaron despertando a todos, Sasuke ya estaba despierto y vestido. Naruto se vistio y se lavo los dientes. No se hablaban, pero se dirijian miradas furtivas todo el tiempo.  
- mmm Naruto?  
- Si? -respondio automaticamente  
- Perdon por lo de ayer, me re desubique, espero no haberte asustado, con todo lo qe pasas aca...  
- No, para nada, no me asustaste.. quedate tranqilo...-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, sasuke le devolvio la sonrisa y salieron al desayuno. Los guardias mandaron a llamar a Sasuke. Este tuvo qe dejar a Naruto solo, totalmente aterrado.  
Al instante de qe se fue Sasuke se acerco uno y lo arrastro a las sombras con el detras llorando. Lo empezó a desvestir rapidamente sin decir una palabra, se mojo dos dedos y los introdujo en la entrada de Naruto.  
- Y agradece qe te preparo -le dijo bruscamente tirandole del pelo mientras movia los dedos rapidamente- ¡agradece!  
-¡Gracias! -Grito rapidamente.  
El hombre reemplazó los dedos por su miembro y empezó a embestirlo rapidamente mientras tomaba el miembro de naruto y lo sacudia con mucha brusqedad.  
Naruto como siemrpe finjia qe le gustaba y todo. El hombre le decia cosas desagradables a Naruto en el oido y le mordia el lóbulo de la oreja hasta hacerlo sangrar mientras lo embestia.  
De golpe paro y se separo por completo de él. Naruto se dio vuelta y estaba Sasuke con una mirada furiosa teniendo con una mano el cuello y con la otra el miembro del hombre.  
- Deberia... arrancartelo.. Pero estoy recien bañado y no qiero ensuciar mi ropa.. tenes suerte.-Dijo mientras le propinaba una trompada en la cara rompiendole la nariz.  
El hombre salio huyendo medio desnudo.  
- ¡Naruto! ¿estas bien? Perdon por dejarte, ¡pero me obligaron! -dijo mirando las orejas sangrando, chupones horribles por todo el cuerpo, y la boca irritada e inchada de los bruscos besos del asqueroso agresor.  
- Si -dijo sonriendole- Gracias.  
- vamos, ponete la ropa, que te llevo a la enfermeria.  
- Si.  
Fueron a la enfermeria, y ademas de curarle, la enfermera le regalo un Spray de pimienta, por si lo volvian a intentar, les tiraba eso en los ojos. Aunqe Naruto pensó qe era inutil, ya qe estaban todos confabulados y si se resistia a uno, los otros saltaban a ayudarlo.  
Volvieron a la celda.  
Paso el tiempo, varios meses y habian empezado una rara relación basada en besos, protección, contención, pero, sobre todo, amor, mucho amor. En cuanto a intimar, no lo habian echo, no es qe faltaban ganas, pero Sasuke por miedo a asustarlo nunca intento nada. Y Naruto era muy timido como para intentar algo.  
Una noche, los guardias habian tomado de más y estaban muy ebrios. Ellos charlaban por lo bajo, besandose cada tanto. En uno de esos fugazes besos, un guardia los apunto con la linterna.  
- Oiiigannn chicosss miren all uzzzumakii! ¡Se besa con el ushiihaa!  
- aver? ohhh! ess verda´ vamos a hacerles compañia, tu agarrra al ushihaa, para qe no lo ashuude. sho me agarroo al uzumaki..  
Entraron y el más grande agarro a Sasuke antes de qe este pudiera reaccionar. mientras otro sacaba bruscamente a Naruto de la cama y lo empezaba a desnudar rapidamente. Mientras Sasuke gritaba y luchaba por safarse.. Mientras violaban brutalmente a Naruto, Sasuke ceso su intento de safarse con lágrimas en los ojos por no poder ayudarlo.. Cuando de pronto sintio una enorme mano agarrarle su parte intima.  
- Qe demonios estas..? -Se callo cuando el guardia le beso bruscamente, mordiendole el labio.  
- Qe sexy, no iba a hacerte nada, pero tu amigo me excita.. - Dijo manoseandolo con fuerza..  
Sasuke finjio qe se dejaba y qe le gustaba, se dio vuelta y empezó a recorer su pecho y panza hasta llegar a su cinto y empezar a desabrocharlo. Mientras dirijio su boca a su oido y le dijo.. -No puedo creer...- mientras seguia desabrochando- Qe te creas qe te voy a dar placer..  
El guardia lo miro- Y Sasuke le propino una trompada, Digna de romper la mandibula a alguien, en la parte infeior del guardia tirandolo al piso.  
Se dio vuelta y el guardia qe tenia a Naruto salió corriendo seguido por el guardia golpeado qe cojeaba.  
Enseguida se dirijio a Naruto.  
- Esta bien amor?  
- S-si no t preocupes, no llego a la parte fea.. .dijo sonriendo débilmente.  
Ambos tenian los labios partidos.  
- Te amo, lo sabes,¿verdad?  
-Si Sasu, yo tambien- Dijo sonriendo.  
Ya se habian cambiado, el susto habia pasado, y se habian vuelto a poner romanticos como si no los hubieran interrumpido.

_[Continuará]_

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :)**_

_**GenoBlack!**_


End file.
